David Hodges
David Hodges is een lab medewerker bij de Las Vegas Crime Lab. Hij is gespecialiseerd in sporenonderzoek. Uit de aflevering Recipe for Murder blijkt dat hij is overgeplaatst van de Los Angeles Crime Lab. Persoonlijkheid Hodges is zeer intelligent, maar ook arrogant. Een groot deel van het team vind hem irritant. Hij heeft een sarcastische en morbide gevoel van humor en tijdens onderzoeken en in de aflevering Wild Flowers laat hij weten dat dit een afweermechanisme is. In latere seizoenen wordt hij meer gewaardeerd en in de aflevering Play Dead beschrijft Julie Finlay hem als "een lastige John Stewart". Hij probeert zich vaak te bewijzen bij Gil Grissom, die af en toe ook de intelligentie van Hodges erkent. Hij was er kapot van toen Gil Grissom het lab verliet en accepteerde Raymond Langston in eerste instantie met tegenzin als lid van het CSI-team, maar later accepteerde hij hem beter. Hodges is zeer toegewijd aan het lab. Hij is ervan overtuigd dat hij geen relatie kan hebben omdat dat zijn verplichting aan het lab zou ondermijnen. Vaardigheden Hodges heeft een griezelig reukvermogen. Hij was ooit in staat om een "bosachtige" geur in een bleekmiddel te detecteren; later bleek dat het bleekmiddel gemengd was met ceder chips. Gil Grissom zij tegen hem dat dit het eerste was waarvan hij onder de indruk was. Hodges reukvermogen werkt soms tegen hem; hij moest een wasknijper op zijn neus zetten wanneer hij sporen analyseerde van een competitie eter die was overleden na het eten van hotdogs. Hij heeft ook Dr. Al Robbins geassisteerd in een zaak door het identificeren van de aanwezigheid van cyanide. Dit maakte het ook mogelijk om het team in de aflevering The Theory of Everything te helpen door te detecteren dat een eekhoorn gedood was door cyanide. Hodges en de andere lab medewerkers gaven inzicht in de zaak van The Miniature Killer. Hodges kwam erachter dat alle plaats delicten 1 ding gemeen hadden: bleekmiddel. Hierdoor komt Gil Grissom erachter dat stof de moordenaar aantrekt en vergeet hij Hodges voor het inbreken in zijn kantoor. Vroegere Leven Hodges groeide op met hamsters, en vond het leuk om hun rond te zien rennen in hun hok. Zijn moeder haatte de hamsters. Op een dag kwam hij thuis en waren de hamsters "weggelopen". Seizoen 8 Omdat hij een fervent gamer is, creëerde hij zijn eigen bordspel genaamd Lab Rats wat enigszins gebaseerd was op Clue. Het doel van het spel is om een moordzaak op te lossen waar de CSI-teamleden bij betrokken waren. Wendy Simms is niet blij met het spelstuk "Mindy Bimms" dat luidt: "Mimby Bimms, Clumsy yet Buxom Lab Tech", en gooit het spel op de grond en noemt hem de domste slimste jongen die ze kent. Gil Grissom raakt geïnteresseerd in het spel en hij en Hodges gaan door een paar scenario's over de moord van David zelf, waarbij hij Bobby Dawson erin luist en Jim Brass hem neerschiet. Seizoen 13 In de aflevering Double Fault wordt aan het lab geopenbaard dat Hodges verloofd is met een Italiaanse vrouw genaamd Elisabetta, die hij ontmoet had in Italië toen hij daar was met zijn moeder. Trivia * David is een grote fan van de sitcom uit de jaren '70 Three's Company. Hij wordt dansend in het lab gezien na het winnen van een online veiling van een bordspel dat gebaseerd is op de show. * Hodges geeft bij chips de voorkeur aan het merk "Lucky". * Hodges heeft een kat die Kobayashi Maru heet, verwijzend naar een fictieve test in het Star Trek universum. De naam van zijn eerste kat was Cinder. Ironisch genoeg stierf hij in een brand. * Hodges is fan van de science fiction shows Star Trek en Astro Quest en blijkt vloeiend Vellikon te spreken, een Astro Quest taal dat gebaseerd is op de Star Trek taal Klingon. * Hodges verschijning is enigszins komisch, toch vindt het grote gedeelte van het team hem irritant. Hij probeert zich altijd te bewijzen aan Gil Grissom, die af en toe erkenning geeft voor Hodges's deskundigheid. * Hodges eerste aflevering was in het derde seizoen de aflevering Recipe for Murder en hij werd aangekondigd als een vast lid van de cast bij het begin van seizoen 8. * Hij heeft een oogje gehad op mede-laboranten Mia Dickerson en Wendy Simms en kreeg een keer alle laboranten bij elkaar om de zaak van The Miniature Killer op te lossen en daar kwam een belangrijke aanwijzing uit voort. * Kan niet tegen de geur van hotdogs. * Hij heeft de "cyanide-gen", wat betekent dat hij cyanide kan ruiken. * Hij faalde 2 keer om zijn rijbewijs te halen en heeft nog steeds nachtmerries over het rijden om kegels. * Hij is de enige lab medewerker met zijn eigen steekvest met achternaam en gaat regelmatig mee het veld in om de CSI's te helpen. Hij werkt echter liever in het lab. * Hij heeft een aantal familieleden in Canada. * Ooit deed hij er 10 maanden over om te besluiten of hij een mobiel zou kopen. * In de aflevering Last Supper bliezen hij en Elisabetta de verloving af omdat ze zich realiseerden dat ze allebei andere prioriteiten hadden. Bronnen * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/David_Hodges_(CSI) Categorie:Stubs Categorie:Sectie stubs Categorie:Man Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages Categorie:Misdaadlaboratorium personeel